millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Takane Shijou
|autograph= Takane_Autograph.png }} |Shijou Takane}} is one of the original characters of THE iDOLM@STER series. She is voiced by Yumi Hara. Appearance Takane has long silver hair that extends all down her back slightly down her waist, and she keeps it in place wearing a dark red headband, but unlike Iori, she lets her bangs down. She usually wears a purple shirt with carmine buttons and long sleeves, a short jacket of a darker tone and a long carmine skirt. Personality Takane is very polite to others, even her enemies, and hates being alone. She is also a very smart girl, almost comparable to Ritsuko Akizuki. Takane has a strong passion for music and stage shows. There are widespread rumors that Takane is from the moon, which are fed regularly by both the games and adaptations. In Million Live!, Takane calls the producer "anata-sama", an exceedingly high form of address that implies both respect and closeness. Background Takane is an elegant and majestic figure, she is known as "The Silver Queen" by her fans in the game, and also known as "The Vocal Master" of 961 Production, rivaling, and even supposedly surpassing Chihaya Kisaragi's ability. She comes from a very wealthy family, like Iori Minase, and is assumed to be half European, most likely German. Takane's birth parents are not in custody of her at the start of the game, and she has not had contact with them for some time. The Shijou family adopted her sometime before the start of the game. She is appreciative of this, and by most accounts has a good relationship with her adoptive parents, though they placed odd restrictions on her at times (such as forbidding her from wearing traditional Japanese clothing despite frequently wearing it themselves). Relationships Appelations Etymology Quotes THE iDOLM@STER 2= THE IDOLM@STER 2 Character Introduction: *"I am the one who has recently come to be known as an idol. You are permitted to call me by the name Shijou Takane. I would like to express my anticipation of our cooperation. It is highly probable that you will find me wanting for a certain measure of experience in the ways of this world... and that the darkness of my own ignorance will become a bother to you as well. However...long have I intently sought after a form of success which I am capable of grasping, and even now I shall continue to do so with all my heart, soul, mind, and strength, whatever tribulations my arise. Ah...could it be that my preferred manner of speech has left you nonplussed? *giggle* Verily I must say, that is a most desirable outcome. The reason being simply that it stands as a testimony to the fact that you mind has already begun to harbor interest in me. Now come; let us embark upon our skyward journey together. Our destiny lies not in our stars, but ourselves." |-| SHINY FESTA= THE iDOLM@STER SHINY FESTA Idol Profile: *"It truly is marvelous that we have been invited to an event such as this. I shall be appearing on behalf of everyone, so I must prepare myself accordingly. Producer, I thank you in advance for your assistance." |-| ONE FOR ALL= THE iDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL Idol Profile: *"Would that you might see fit to grant the honor of your guidance to one yet so inexperienced as myself. Know that our cooperation is anticipated with pleasure." Stats THE iDOLM@STER 2= *Vocal: 22 *Dance: 17 *Visual: 21 Trivia *Takane's favorite food is ramen, more specifically just the broth in the ramen, though her butler tells her to not drink the broth only due to bad manners. *Takane shares the same birthday as her voice actress. *Takane suffers from Ophidiophobia for unknown reasons. *According to the release of the 961 Production キャラ☆メル drama CD, Takane enjoys squishing meat buns. It took her a while to figure out that they are edible. *Takane loves to watch shows that are meant for children and toddlers, and she also loves to play with children. *According to one of her Million Live! character cards, Takane used to play the koto as a child. *According to her bio in THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE!: THEATER DAYS, her hometown is listed as Kyoto? (京都市?). Whether this is her real hometown or if this is a reference to the other idols guessing this is where she is from is unknown. *As mentioned in the games and manga series, Takane has an unnamed younger sister. In THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE!: THEATER DAYS it is stated that her sister lives very far away. *Because Takane appears and disappears in random places, she is known to be the tsukkomi (interfering) character of the series, often appearing out of nowhere to say something towards the person and just simply leave. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:765PRO ALLSTARS Category:Fairy Stars